


But Pizza

by gaymingtrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: A gift set in pikestaff's targetverse AU for Let It Glow!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikestaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikestaff/gifts).



“So!” Anders said, bouncing down onto the sofa with the energy of a man not expecting the springs to collapse underneath him. He’d gone arse to furniture with less cushioning than that before, and it hadn’t killed him yet. Bruised slightly, yes, but that just gave him character. 

“So,” Fenris agreed, looking at him curiously. 

“I’ve decided to go vegan.” Anders grinned, hoping he could carry the news off lightly and delay the realisation on Fenris's part that they couldn’t split pizza delivery anymore. His face was inscrutable, so Anders wasn’t sure if he was thinking about pizza or not. 

“You only bought a sack of cat food the other day,” Fenris pointed out. 

“Which I am well known for snacking on between meals, I know,” Anders said. 

Fenris rolled his eyes, but he was smiling a little. Probably hadn’t thought about the pizza thing yet, then. He nudged Anders with his knees, who nudged him back. “Does that cat not share your morals?”

“Of course not! Ser Pounce-a-Lot is a predator and natural carnivore, he needs meat to grow big and strong!” They both looked over at where the cat lay asleep on the floor, curled protectively around his favourite toy mouse. 

“…Of course. So, what will you eat?” 

“Well, I gave a lot of the money I went out with away to this animal charity I saw soliciting on my way to the shops. But, I managed to get this great bulk deal on tofu,” Anders said. 

Fenris grimaced and made a noise of disgust. “What does _tofu_ touch that it doesn’t spoil?” 

“These lips,” Anders said, dropping his voice faux-seductively. He leaned in to Fenris, waggling his eyebrows. 

Fenris obliged with a quick peck, then gently pushed him off. “I am too hungry for this right now. Let me buy us pizza.” 

And they’d been doing so well.

**Author's Note:**

> I exist on tumblr as [kalebtrevelyan](kalebtrevelyan.tumblr.com), and the modern roommates AU I borrowed for this is by pikestaff [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/567125)!


End file.
